Su música
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Un pequeño one shot con GaLe como pareja principal. Su música era indescifrable, pero estaba escrita únicamente para ella.


**Hooola mis queridos lectores, si lo sé, llevo la vida sin aparecer, pero entre estudios, trabajos y mudanzas no me daba para más el cuerpo, lo siento aunque se que me queréis matar (?)**

 **Una vez que os he dado el tostón y las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches, o madrugas si leéis,** **escribís o estudias a mis horas, este pequeño one shot es una mini recompensa para empezar a calentar motores, porque quedan historias por terminar y nuevas que se están generando en mi mente** **solo para vosotros ^^**

 **Espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, porque se me borro la primera vez y la he tenido que escribir dos veces T.T**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta posible trama no me perteneces, ojalá, más quisiera yo, son magníficas creaciones de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia, es completamente MÍA.**

 **SU MÚSICA**

Es cierto, ella estaba muy acostumbrada a madrugar, pero ese día había sido mucho más rápida que el Sol en salir, ya que ese día había un evento muy especial, un evento que siempre esperaban con ansias todos los del gremio, pero sobre todo ella.

En Fairy Tail no es raro el dia que no se realizan fiestas, exhibiciones, concursos, y sobre todo peleas, aunque eso último era sin planificar, pasaba y punto, en su gremio eran expertos en meterse en líos, pero también lo eran en superar problemas y ayudarse, por eso era que le gustaba tanto.

Se termino de desperezar y sonrió, se metió en la ducha para despejarse del todo antes de desayunar y sonrió, ese día Mirajane daba un concierto, un recital de piano, el cual sería acompañado por su dulce voz solo en algunas canciones, si llegaba antes que nadie y tenía suerte la pleliplateada no estaría muy ocupada y podría pedirle que le tocase algo como primicia o ayudarla a prepararlo todo si lo necesitaba.

Sonrió, la mañana empezaba a florecer y le parecía mucho más alegre que de costumbre, se notaba que el otoño estaba a punto de llegar debido al color ambarino que tomaban algunas hojas, pero el tiempo seguía siendo aún algo cálido, camino en silencio observándolo todo, muy pocas personas transitaban la calle a esas horas, si estuviera en Fairy Hills seguro que se habría encontrado con alguna de las chicas, pero desde que se mudo para estar más cerca de él...,él, precisamente tenía que recordarlo en ese momento.

Gajeel Redfox, el DS que la había vuelto completamente loca y que conseguía sonrojarla con tan solo decir su nombre, sino había calculado mal llegaría esa mismo día bien entrada la madrugada, eso suponiendo que Lily consiguiera hacer que se montase en el tren, sino tardaría otro día más, apenas llevaba fuera una semana y ya le dolía el echarlo tanto de menos, suspiró resignada, ahora debía concentrarse en el concierto-recital que le esperaba.

Por fin llegó al gremio, abrió la puerta con cuidado y una sonrisa, era muy pronto para que estuviera lleno, pero conocía perfectamente las resacas que Cana podía provocar en sus compañeros valientes que se atrevían a competir con ella en cuanto a beber alcohol, por supuesto, los vencía a todos, incluyendo al maestro con el cual solía hasta empatar.

Cerro la puerta y miró extrañada a la peliplateada que hablaba con cierto DS rubio, era pronto, por eso tenía más intimidad para hablar con ella y chicos borrachos o con resaca no les harían demasiado caso, eso sin tener en cuenta que molestar a Laxus cuando hablaba con la mayor de los Strauss no era buena idea, aún menos insinuar ciertas cosas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que el piano estaba sonando, si Mira estaba ahí, entonces, ¿quién lo estaba tocando?

-Buenos días, Levy, es muy temprano, ¿te pongo algo de desayunar?,_le preguntaba la siempre sonriente ojiazul.

-Buenos días, Mira, no te preocupes ya he desayunado,_la informó, iba a preguntarle algo, pero rápidamente la peliplateda le tapó la boca y le hizo una señal al chico que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, la cual entendió y asintió.

-Se supone que nadie debía saberlo,_le dijo con una sonrisa de celestina que conocía muy bien y eso no le gusto nada,_yo tengo que atender en la barra y afinarlo siempre es un problema, a veces voy muy justa de tiempo, así que a cambio de tocar a solas me lo afina, claro, siempre que nadie se entere, aunque no creo que le importe mucho que seas tú quien lo sepa, los dragon slayer tienen muy buen oído, así que puedo confiar en él,_le explico para poco después desaparecer dejándola sola, sola con él.

Era cierto, el DS de hierro siempre había estado unido fuertemente a la música, sabía que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, pero no tenía ni idea de que supiera tocar el piano, mucho menos afinarlo, puesto que había visto a Mira hacerlo en muchas ocasiones y sabía perfectamente que era una cosa muy complicada.

Al principio no se sintió cómoda, el ojirrojo mantenía sus orbes fuera de escena, por lo cual no la veía, estaba muy concentrado como para haberla escuchado entrar, así que se quedo en silencio, mirándolo, déjandose llevar por las notas que tocaba, por los acordes, el ritmo, la melodía, la música de Mira era muy distinta, Gajeel era capaz de plasmar su alma en cada tecla, era una armonía indescifrable y maravillosa.

De golpe se hizo el silencio y no pudo evitar aplaudirle entusiasmada, dejándolo completamente blanco, esa maldita camarera, como se le ocurría dejar a SU enana verlo hacer ESO.

-¿Qu-qué se supone que haces aquí?,_maldición, había tartamudeado y lo peor es que sonó más brusco de lo que pensaba.

Levy dándose cuenta de su error y fijándose en el pequeño sonrojo, que interpreto como enfado, tembló ligeramente controlando unas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos castaños.

-L-lo siento mucho, no debería estar aquí,_se disculpó, realmente estaba arrepentida, le encantaba haber descubierto esa faceta de él, esa faceta tan desnuda, tan dulce, pero lo había hecho a escondidas y eso estaba mal.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, pensó el pelinegro, que bajó rápidamente del escenario para ponerse delante de ella, maldijo de nuevo a la ojiazul, a su novio, al gato y al piano, la había hecho llorar.

-Oye, enana, no pasa nada, solo me has sorprendido, además, la culpa de todo es de la camarera,_le aseguro, solo a ella se le ocurriría algo así después de todo.

-No es cierto, podría haberme marchado,_intentó argumentar defendiendo su culpa, la diminuta chica.

-Levy, mírame, no pasa nada,_le dijo elevando su barbilla con una sonrisa, limpiándole las lágrimas rebeldes con algo de torpeza.

-Está bien,_accedió no muy convencida,_por cierto Gajeel, ¿qué tal la misión?,_le pregunto para cambiar de tema y quitarle tensión al ambiente.

-Un asco, se suponía que iban a ser magos pero no eran más que críos que creían tener poder, la recompensa me ha parecido excesiva, así que deje parte en el pueblo para que reparasen daños,_le explico, y ella sonrió alabando su decisión, no lo parecía a simple vista, pero el ojirrojo era dulce, amable y hasta encantador si lo conocías bien.

-Por eso has llegado antes de tiempo, ¿no?,_le preguntó.

-Si, el maldito gato me hizo montarme en uno de esos malditos trenes, todos malditos,_dijo con cierta rabia, odiaba la sensación de mareo, la peliazul rió ligeramente.

-Me alegra de que estés aqui y a salvo,_le confesó con una sonrisa, sentándose en una de las sillas, el DS la imitó y se sentó frente a ella, la observo en silencio un rato,_¿pasa algo?,_preguntó extrañada.

-No, nada, es solo, no le dirás esto a nadie, ¿no?,_le preguntó algo nervioso, no le gustaba que todo el mundo lo viera aunque él fuese así, prefería permanecer con ciertos talentos ocultos, sólo tocaría para ella si se lo pidiera.

-Claro que no,_le aseguro con una mirada tranquilizadora,_pero, ¿podré venir a escuchar a cambio?,_le preguntó con cierta duda.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi enana?,_preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, provocando que se sonrojase,_claro que puedes venir, tocare lo que te apetezca,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estúpido Gajeel, me gustaba lo que tocabas antes, nunca lo había escuchado,_le dijo con ojos soñadores, realmente le gustaba la música, eso será bueno para nuestra relación, pensé en pelinegro.

-Es mio, toco sin pensar y voy componiendo, aunque luego no escribo nada,_le aseguró desviando la mirada, ni muerto plasmaría algo así para que lo tocase cualquiera.

-Pues quiero que me toques cosas tuyas,_le confirmo con energía.

Poco a poco el gremio se fue llenando de gente, la mesa alejada del resto y cercana al piano seguía ocupada por la pareja, a la que se les había unido Lily, escucharon juntos el concierto que dio Mira, la cual estuvo tan fantástica como siempre, aunque ella sabía que había alguien que tocaba ese instrumento mucho mejor y que solo cierta ENANA pordría escuchar con libertad, sonrió perversa, haría ese tipo de eventos más a menudo.

Llegó a casa con una sonrisa, ese día había aprendido muchas cosas de cierto DS, su música, la verdadera música de él siempre se quedaría grabada en su alma, como las líneas de los poemas que solía leer en ocasiones, pero mucho más especial, porque cada nota componían un mensaje que estaba dispuesta a descifrar como fuera.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, más temprano que la vez anterior, él se entretenía en afinar el piano para un corto recital, algo le decía que esa camarera, como él la solía llamar solo quería molestarlo, pero SU enana estaba haciéndole compañía, así que tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Lo afinó con cuidado y empezó a tocar, tocaba solo para ella, intentando que sus composiciones le dijeran lo que era incapaz de pronunciar con sus propias palabras, era el nuevo y complejo vocabulario que Levy tenía que aprender a descifrar, junto con los ligeros sonrojos, caricias y miradas fugaces que ambos se procesaban.

-Eres increíble,_lo admiró aplaudiendo con entusiasmo,_ojalá yo pudiera tocar así de bien alguna vez,_le confesó y notó como sus pies dejaban de notar el suelo y algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la arrastraba.

-Es fácil,_le indicó con una sonrisa confiada, sentándola sobre una de sus piernas, para que estuvieran a una altura equitativa, ella se sonrojo,_pon tus dedos aquí y aquí,_le dijo a la vez que movía sus manos con extrema delicadeza,_ahora apriétalas, así y así,_le indicaba con precisión los dedos con los que debía presionarlas en orden,_eso es enana,_la felicitó con una sonrisa.

Así pasaban todos los días en los que había recital, primero afinaba el piano, luego tocaba algo exclusivamente compuesto para ella y después le enseñaba a tocar algo, aunque lo que más le gustaba a la peliazul era cuando la sentaba sobre él, ella ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes que él tenía y dejaba que las llevase al par de las suyas por todo el teclado, componiendo y creando música juntos.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí la entrega, sé que he estado perdida mucho tiempo y que nooo tengo excusa y lo siento mucho, de todas formas en la próxima semana empezaré a subiros nuevos cap de mis otros fanfics (spoiler) ^^**

 **Review, like, cualquier cosa es bienvenida, siempre me animáis a seguir.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA ^^**


End file.
